What If
by Rae Sanders
Summary: AU. Basically my take on what would have happened if Blaine had gone out with a fake girlfriend before he met Kurt. Starts off Blaine's senior year, and he and Kurt haven't met yet. Klaine after a few chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: A few things you need to know. First off, this is completely AU. Practically the only things canon I keep are the characters. Secondly, Blaine and Kurt are seniors. They haven't met yet, and won't for a few chapters, because I want to give some Blaine backstory. But that will come; I promise! And if it isn't obvious, this starts off with a flashback. Enjoy!**

**Oh, and I don't own Blaine or Kurt or Glee or anything else that rightly belongs to FOX and RIB.**

* * *

><p><em>Blaine resisted the urge to cry out as he once again felt a fist slam into his stomach. He tried to resist, but his father was too strong, pinning him against the wall of the living room with one arm while hitting him senseless with the other.<br>_

"_How dare you! Why don't you fight back? I can see those tears, Blaine! Are you really that much of a girl?" his father screamed at him._

_Blaine broke. He had tried holding it in, but this was too much. How could his father treat him like that? Why couldn't his father accept him? Why couldn't he treat him like any other father would treat his straight son? Blaine moaned and felt his knees give out as he sank to the floor. His father, sensing his weakness, jumped on top of Blaine as he lay on the ground, knee on his son's chest, and hand at his throat._

"_Take it back, Blaine! Take it back! I don't want a piece of dirt for my son! What have I done to deserve this? Take it back, Blaine. Say that you're not gay. That you're not a queer. That you are actually worth something in this world. Because now, you're not behaving like it."_

_Blaine was choking. He could feel the blood slowly moving down his face from the first punch his father had thrown at him. He didn't know if he could even respond. Luckily, his mother noticed this at the same time._

"_Stop it! You're obviously hurting him. Get up, get up." She pulled her husband to his feet. "Let him recover a little. I'm sure he'll change his mind once he thinks this through. Our son is not a fag. He's probably just going through a rebellious phase; 15-year-olds do that all the time. There's no way anybody in our family could be so messed up."_

_If only Blaine's parents knew how much they had hurt him. It wasn't even the pain that was coursing through his body. What they were saying – that's what was hurting him the most. He watched as they left the room, leaving him on the floor, not even caring if he was really injured. He never imagined that coming out to his parents would be this hard._

* * *

><p>Blaine jumped as a finger jabbed his side. Jerking his head up, he looked to his left to see his best friend, Amanda, staring at him.<p>

"You alright?" She asked.

"Yeah, just thinking about two years ago…wait, did I fall asleep?"

"Uh-huh. I was going to just let you keep sleeping, but you started mumbling some things, and since we really do need to get this homework done, I decided to wake you up," she responded.

"Thanks. Sorry I fell asleep on you."

"It's alright, really. You want to talk?" Blaine stared at her. "Blaine, you were moaning and mumbling, and I just…well, if you need to talk, I'm here for you. You know that I've been through some tough times myself, so if you need someone to listen to, I'm here. I mean, you were there for me…" Amanda trailed off and didn't finish her sentence.

"I know. It's just, it's nothing you haven't heard about before. I was thinking about when I came out to my parents, and how awful that was, and how it still hasn't stopped." He finished with a sigh, ducking his head into his hands. Amanda reached out, rubbing his back gently, moving her fingers in what she hoped were calming circles. She waited, knowing he had more he needed to say.

He raised his head up and continued. "You know, I haven't talked to them about this since that night. We just don't talk about it at all really. My dad keeps trying to set me up with girls, and I've gone on a few…well, I wouldn't call them dates. Just to keep up appearances, you know. But it's not really fair to them. Because they don't even know that I'm not interested in them in that way, and it's just, it's so hard."

"Have your parents been pressuring you lately?" Amanda asked gently.

"Yeah, they want me to have a girl that I can take to prom. The school year's barely even started! I get that it's my senior year and all, but honestly, if I can't go with my boyfriend, I don't want to go at all. But my parents won't have that. My dad keeps trying to give me a time limit, and I don't even want to think about what he'll do when I don't have a girlfriend when that time comes," Blaine explained, looking over at Amanda.

"Well, what about if you had a fake girlfriend. Like, you're parents would think you were dating, but you're really not, but only you and your, um, girlfriend would know about it." She mimed quotes as she said "girlfriend," because obviously, they wouldn't really be dating.

"Oh, I don't know," he replied. "I don't really want to do that. Where would I find someone willing to do that? And what if she started actually liking me? That wouldn't work out at all. Gosh, I don't know what I'm going to do." He sunk his head into his hands again. "Sorry to be dumping all this on you. And at a coffee shop, no less."

"It's really no problem," Amanda said, interrupting him. "And besides, what are best friends for?"

"Thanks." Blaine turned to her and smiled.

"Not to make this conversation turn awkward or anything, and you can definitely say no if this would make you uncomfortable…" Amanda paused, blushing slightly. "But I'm not having the best time at home right now, either. My parents are wanting me to get together with a guy, but I'm not ready for that yet. Not after last year. So, umm, maybe we could fake date each other for a while. Give each other some cover from our parents. If you're okay with that." She ended, looking a little uncomfortable. Blaine was staring at her. "Blaine?" she asked.

"Yes, oh gosh, yes. I mean, if you're sure that's okay with you. That would be perfect. And we could go out…" he mimed quotations again, "and actually have fun with each other with no pressure to be anything other than what we already are."

"So it's a plan?"

"It's a plan. What did I do to have such a brilliant girlfriend?" Blaine teased.

Amanda smirked back at him. "I don't know, but I guess since you'll be having to deal with me for a while, you might as well get used to it."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here's chapter 2! It goes into Amanda's backstory. It's a little dark, but I don't get into anything graphic. For people waiting for Kurt to show up, he's coming, I promise. It's just that knowing Amanda's history is important to the story. I THINK he'll be in the next chapter, but if he isn't, then he'll definitely be introduced in the 4****th****.**

**Again, I do not own Glee, etc.**

* * *

><p>Amanda arrived home after having finished coffee and homework with Blaine to yet another argument that had reached the point of yelling. This wasn't too uncommon; her mom and dad had a lot of expectations for Amanda and her sister, Jessica, and all too often that resulted in fights at ear-piercing decibel levels. This time, it was her sister and mother yelling. About boys. What did it always have to be about boys? Amanda was just plain tired of hearing about it all. There were too many questions about why she didn't have a boyfriend, and her parents didn't seem to accept the fact that after the terrible mess that happened earlier that year, she wasn't ready to trust any boy in that way. She trusted Blaine, but that was different. He was her best friend, and she knew she was safe with him. With any other boy, it just wouldn't be the same. She just knew that it would be a repeat of what had happened the year before.<p>

_The night had been perfect. Amanda's boyfriend, Jake, had taken her to her favorite restaurant, and then gone with her to see the new chick flick that was out in theaters. She just knew that Jake was 'The One.' No one could possibly be any more perfect. They had only been dating for three weeks, but she knew that this man was the one she wanted to spend the rest of her life with. Well, maybe not the rest of her life, but certainly for the rest of her high school years. It was just her first boyfriend, after all. Teenage love and all that._

"_Come on, I want to take you somewhere special," Jake murmured in her ear._

_Amanda giggled. "Really? The night's already been perfect. We've eaten at the best Italian place in town, and that movie was so perfect."_

"_Yeah, just one little thing more. You're going to love it." And being naïve, Amanda believed him._

_Jake drove her to a house that she didn't recognize. "Where are we?" she asked._

"_Oh, it's just a friend's house. He's having a little party tonight, and wanted me to bring you," Jake smiled as he said._

_Amanda was a little nervous. A party! She wasn't dressed for a party. But she went with it, because she trusted Jake. He grabbed her hand and walked her to the door, entering in without ringing the doorbell. All of the sudden, Amanda felt a heavy object hit her head, and she blacked out._

_She awoke some time later (how long, she didn't know), and found herself lying on a bed. She looked down at her body, and stifled a gasp. Her hands were tied up above her head, and she felt a gag in her mouth. Her head still throbbed, but that wasn't what was worrying her now. She was terrified. It was long past just an uneasy feeling that she had in the pit of her stomach – Amanda just knew that this night would be long. That it would be terrible. That it would feel like it would never end._

_Several hours later, Amanda was tired, sore, and even more terrified than she had been to begin with. Why hadn't she seen who Jake really was? How had she been so blind? He was a senior, and she was a junior. She had only been dating him for status. How could she be so stupid? She couldn't believe herself._

_But now there were more important things to worry about. Mainly, how was she going to get out of here? Were they going to let her go, or just leave her there to fend for herself? Or worse, would they come back? At that thought, Amanda started struggling at the ropes that tied her hands up. They were tightly bound, but she kept trying. She knew she didn't want to be here if they came back again, and she was sure that they would._

_After five or six minutes of trying to untie the rope, she was almost to a point where she wanted to give up. She made one last effort to release her hands, and was momentarily grateful for the gag that was in her mouth, because it prevented her captors from hearing the scream that would have undoubtedly escaped her mouth. The pain was worth it, though, as she felt her hand slip free. There was no time to waste. She quickly undid her other hand, and tore the strip of duct tape from her mouth. She looked around the room, finding her clothes and cell phone. She opened the window slipped out into the dead of night._

* * *

><p>Amanda was drawn out of her memories by the sound of her door slamming open.<p>

"What the hell are you doing?" her sister screamed at her.

"I just got home an hour ago. What am I supposed to be doing?"

"Did you hear her? She kept yelling at me, and you didn't do anything!"

Amanda stared at her before responding, "And what exactly was I supposed to do? You never help me when I'm the one getting yelled at. Why should I help you? I don't even know what you two were yelling about."

Jessica roared in anger and stormed out of the room. Amanda heard her go down the stairs, open the front door, and drive off in her car. _Probably towards her boyfriend's house_, she thought to herself. Amanda started counting down. 5. 4. 3. 2. 1.

As soon as she thought that last number to herself, her mother came running into her room. "What did you tell her?" she asked angrily.

"Nothing, Mom. I don't even know what you were arguing about. I never know what you are arguing about. But you never believe me when I say that, so it all comes to nothing."

"How can you possibly not know what we were yelling about? You're sister's a slut, that's what! She's going to get herself date raped, just like you. Neither of you know what's good for you. You're never going to end up married! I'm never going to have grandchildren! You've both ruined this family!" She screamed.

Amanda had been expecting this. It happened every time her mom and Jessica fought. They always ended up bringing her into it. Her and Jake, and her stupid mistakes. Every time.

Her mother continued, "And you – you'll never find a man! How could any boy possibly want to be with you after what you did? You're dirty, foul, ruined! You're just as bad as all those homos out there – bound to hell because you can't find someone to properly love you…"

She wasn't done, but Amanda had stopped listening. It was always like this. It's part of what made her and Blaine so close. They had similar family situations. Even though she was straight, her parents didn't see her as anything different than what Blaine's parents saw him as: a failure to the family, a person bound to hell. Which was why it had been Blaine that Amanda called on that night when she finally calmed down enough to dial a number on her phone.

* * *

><p><em>Amanda didn't know where she was going. She just knew she had to get away from that house. She had no idea where she was, so she just kept running. She didn't stop until she found a park several blocks away. Sitting down on one of the benches, she tucked her arms around her legs and hid her face, crying. She stayed in that position for a long time, just sitting there, sobbing. All of a sudden, a sharp CRACK caused her to jump. Thinking that Jake and his friends had come back to get her, she leaped off the bench, ready to fight. Looking around her, she saw what had made the noise. There was a squirrel climbing through the trees behind her. As she sat back down, she knew she couldn't get through this on her own. Remembering her cell phone, she called Blaine's number.<em>

"_Blaine?" she asked. "It's Amanda. I need help…and I don't know where I am but I'm scared and I really need someone to come get me," she cried into the phone, barely able to keep her voice from breaking._

"_What? Where are you?" Blaine asked._

_Amanda gave him the name of the park she was at, and he replied, "Okay, I'm coming right now. You just stay put, alright? I'll be there in twenty minutes, tops."_

* * *

><p>Her mom was still yelling at her. Desperate to end the screaming, Amanda interrupted, "Mom! Stop talking for a moment, please!"<p>

When she saw that her mom was actually going to let her talk, she continued, "Stop saying that I can't find a boyfriend. You don't know anything about me. I am perfectly capable of finding a boyfriend. So capable of doing this on my own, in fact, that if you were paying attention to me and asking me about my day like any normal mother, you would know. I _have_ a boyfriend."

Her mom looked at her and shook her head. "No, no you don't. That's not possible."

"It is. We got together today. His name's Blaine. I met him summer after sophomore year, when I worked at the Barnes & Noble that's in the mall. He worked at the coffee shop across the way." Her mom didn't look like she believed her yet, so she continued, "We've been hanging out ever since, but didn't get together 'til today."

"Does he go to Cooper?" her mother asked, referring to Amanda's high school.

"No, he goes to Dalton. It's an all-guys private school," Amanda replied.

"Oh." Her mother paused, seemingly taking it all in. "Well you should have him over for dinner sometime. I'd like to meet him."

"Sure, Mom. I'm sure that'll happen at some point," Amanda sighed. She didn't want this, but she knew it would be necessary to keep up appearances.

"No, why doesn't he come over tomorrow night? Yes, that's a good idea. Have him over tomorrow night, Amanda." Her mom finished her sentence and walked out of the room.

Amanda sank down into the comforts of her bed. Great. Now Blaine would have to meet her family. He already knew her story, but this was still going to be difficult. Sighing in reluctance, she pulled out her cell phone to text him an invite to dinner.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: This chapter's a long one. Well, maybe not in comparison to other fan fics, but to this one, yes. Kurt shows up finally! Get excited.**

**I usually post on Sunday evenings, but I'll be out of town starting tomorrow, so you get this early! My little present to you.**

**I do not own Glee, Blaine, Dalton, Wes, David, Kurt, McKinley, or anything else Glee-related that I mention in this chapter.**

* * *

><p>Blaine stood standing outside Amanda's house, bouncing up and down on the balls of his feet. <em>You can do this,<em> he told himself. _You have nothing to worry about. You're not even really dating her._ He took a deep breath, and rang the doorbell.

Amanda showed up at the door with a smile on her face. "Hey, Blaine. Dinner's just about ready, my mom wants to tell you. So, come on in and we can hang out for a bit."

Amanda led Blaine through to the living room, where her father got up from the couch, turned off the television, and approached Blaine.

Blaine, ever the gentleman, stepped forward to greet him. "Mr. Morris, it is so nice to meet you. My name is Blaine Anderson."

"Nice to meet you, too, kid," he replied. "Come on, let's sit down and talk, man to man. Amanda, why don't you go and help your mom out in the kitchen?"

Amanda glanced apologetically at Blaine. "Sorry," she mouthed at him, as she went through the door to the other room.

Amanda's father sat down, motioning for Blaine to do the same. Not wanting to be too close to her father, Blaine took the chair next to the couch and tried to make himself comfortable, which was hard, since Mr. Morris hadn't stopped staring at him yet.

"Well, Blaine, why don't we start with you telling me a bit about yourself."

Blaine was taken by surprise. He thought for sure that he was about to receive the typical talk a father gave his daughter's boyfriend – you know, the one involving the father's shotgun.

"Well, sir, I'm a senior at Dalton. It's an all-boys private school; I don't know if you've heard of it…" he trailed off, waiting for a response. When Mr. Morris shook his head, Blaine continued, "I board there, so don't see my family all that much. I'm in the school choir – I really enjoy singing and songwriting and the like – but I'm also really into sports. I'm a huge OSU fan."

He was interrupted by Amanda's father. "Is that where you want to go to school next year, then?"

"Umm, no, actually. I'm hoping to go to an arts school in New York, and trying to release some CDs or something. Either that, or majoring in English. I haven't quite figured it out." He laughed a little to himself. His top two choices were so different, sometimes he couldn't even believe it.

The entrance of Amanda's mother put a stop to the conversation. "Dinner's ready, boys," she announced, before moving to greet Blaine. "It's nice to meet you, Blaine. I was incredibly surprised when Amanda said she had found a boyfriend, but here you are. Why don't you come on it to the dining room?"

Blaine stood up and made to follow her when Amanda sneaked in beside him while he was on his way in to the dining room. She casually grabbed his hand and squeezed. He turned to look at her, smiling encouraging. They could get through this with each other.

* * *

><p>Dinner wasn't nearly as awkward as it could have been. Amanda guessed that it was because her parents were trying to impress Blaine. It was only at the end when things started to get weird, because her parents were practically demanding that Blaine kiss her.<p>

"You headed out, Blaine?" Amanda's mother asked.

"Yes, I have to get back to my dorm before they lock up for the night. It was really nice meeting you," he said, nodding to her and her husband. "Dinner was excellent. Thank you so much."

"It's no problem, Blaine, really," she replied simply.

Blaine moved to the door, slipping on his jacket and preparing to leave. Amanda moved forward to hug him goodbye, and once they parted, her father finally spoke again.

"Aren't you going to kiss her? He asked abruptly.

Both Blaine and Amanda looked at him, then back at each other, as if assessing what the other was thinking.

"What?" Her father inquired. "It only makes sense for you to kiss a girl after going on a date with her. Otherwise it can make one question your motives and what not."

With that, Amanda reached out and squeezed Blaine's hand, letting him know that she was okay with it, if he was okay with it. Blaine glanced back at Amanda's father once more before lowering his lips to greet Amanda's in a soft, quick, kiss. The next moment, he was out the door.

* * *

><p><strong>Amanda's POV:<strong>

For Amanda, the kiss was weird. Yep, there's no other way to put it. It was weird. First of all, Blaine was her best friend. She never looked at him in any sort of capacity other than that. So to be kissing him….it was almost like she was kissing her brother (not that she actually had one of those). Secondly, she could only imagine how it must have been for Blaine. The kiss was sweet enough – if it had been a real boyfriend she had kissed, she would have thought it was the perfect first kiss – but she knew it was even harder for Blaine. As far as she knew, he had never even kissed a guy before this.

* * *

><p><strong>Blaine's POV:<strong>

As Blaine walked away from the house, he couldn't help but feel a little strange. After all, he had just kissed a girl! He had never kissed anyone before, and he had always imagined that his first kiss would be with his first boyfriend, not his first fake girlfriend. He knew he couldn't blame Amanda though. She had agreed to this for him, and was gaining nothing by pretending to be his girlfriend. Blaine slid into his car and rested his forehead on the steering wheel. As much as he wanted to be upset at what he had just done, he knew it was necessary to keep up appearances – and with the way his parents had been acting lately, this was something he couldn't just give up on because he felt uncomfortable.

* * *

><p>Amanda was up in her room, waiting for a text from Blaine. She had sent him one soon after he left her house, telling him to text her as soon as he got home.<p>

_To Blaine: Text me when you get home. But not while you're driving!_

About thirty minutes later, she received a text back.

_To Amanda: I'm back at Dalton. You okay?_

_To Blaine: Yeah. I'm okay. You?_

_To Amanda: Yeah, but I really am sorry if I made you uncomfortable._

_To Blaine: You didn't. My parents did. The kiss wasn't the problem. It was the way they were acting about it._

_To Amanda: Alright, as long as you're sure you weren't uncomfortable…_

_To Blaine: Seriously, Blaine. It was fine. Stop stressing about it. You're going to drive yourself crazy if you keep going._

_To Amanda: You're right. Sorry. See you tomorrow?_

_To Blaine: Of course. 'Night._

* * *

><p>And so began the "dating" relationship between Blaine and Amanda. It was nothing too heavy – just enough to convince people that they were dating. Amanda would spend some afternoons at Blaine's dorm (simply for Amanda's parents – Blaine's friends knew they weren't dating), and Blaine would spend some at her house. They would sit around and do homework, or sometimes watch television together. They spent all the time talking, which wasn't any different than what they did before they "got together." The only real difference occurred when they were being watched, or thought that they might be. Then, they would hold hands, or sit closer than was custom on the couch while laughing along with the characters out of a movie. Occasionally, whenever one of Amanda's parents was around, Blaine would move to peck Amanda on the cheek, or place a gentle kiss on her mouth. It was weird every time, but they both knew that it meant nothing. It was like acting for them. There was no emotion attached to it at all. This all went along for a few weeks without incident.<p>

Several weeks after the dinner with Amanda's parents, Amanda was seated on the bean bag in Blaine's room at his house, working on some calculus homework. Blaine was downstairs, talking with his parents, whom she had barely met earlier that day, this being her first chance to visit Blaine in his home. Or more accurately, his parents' home. She knew it had stopped being Blaine's home years ago. Dalton, the place where he felt safe and could be himself, was his home now. Every once and a while, the Anderson's voices would carry, and Amanda would catch a little of the conversation. She wasn't sure what they were going on about, but knew that the conversation somehow involved her.

She decided to ignore it for the moment, focusing on the derivatives that she was struggling through. Before she had even gotten through one homework problem, Blaine came into the room, slamming the door behind him. Amanda glanced up, watching as he went straight to the bed and lay down on his stomach, obviously angry. Amanda decided to try and talk to him.

"Are you alright, Blaine? Do you want to talk about it?" she asked him, gently. He grunted, which she (perhaps mistakenly) took to be a yes. She reached over to his iPod resting on his desk, and turned up the volume. To anyone else, this would be a weird thing to do, but for Blaine and Amanda, it was a way to make sure that Blaine's parents wouldn't hear anything that they didn't need to.

Amanda moved over to where Blaine was, and sat down on the edge of his bed. She waited for him to say something, but soon realized that he had no intention of talking.

"Blaine? Blaine, please tell me what's wrong," she pleaded.

"I don't want to talk about it," Blaine muttered back.

"Well, that's too bad, Blaine, because I think you need to talk about it," she said pointedly. "I have no idea what went on down there, but you need to someone to talk to. And I'm right here, Blaine. Your best friend, who would do _anything_ for you." Blaine looked up at her and rolled over on his back, sighing. "I just want to be here for you, Blaine. Because we all need that best friend sometimes."

Blaine opened his mouth as if to say something, then shut it again. He brought his hands up to his head, rubbing his temple with his fingers. Amanda waited patiently. She knew he was just trying to figure out the words to say.

"It's just… they don't… ARGH!" he stumbled. Amanda took pause at this. This was so unlike Blaine, who was always eloquent and poised, and who never, ever tripped over his words like that. He took a deep breath, and started again.

"My parents always want to talk to me about you, which is fine, and all. I get that. They like to hear that I'm not 'engaging in my wicked ways' or whatever. I should be used to it, you know? It normally doesn't bother me." He paused before continuing, "But tonight…I don't know what's gone over me. They were talking about how _great_ it is that I have you, and I know they're just saying that because you're a girl. And… and I'm like any other normal teenage boy. I want to be in a relationship with someone I like, and I know that they will never accept that about me."

"You'll have that chance, Blaine, I know you will. You'll meet a great guy who likes you for you, and who will love you without insisting that you change. And if it happens while you're still living here, I can still play along while you date your boyfriend. That way, your parents would never know anything."

"Thanks, Amanda. I really appreciate that. I… why is it that you always know the right things to say?"

"Because I'm your best friend," she said jokingly, jabbing him in the side.

Blaine smiled grimly. "My parents, they just – they'll only ever be happy if I'm _not_ happy. I wish they would get over it all. Does it _really_ make a difference whether I like guys or girls? It doesn't, or it shouldn't…"

He trailed off with that last sentence, and Amanda interrupted him before he had the chance to continue. "It _doesn't_ matter, Blaine. It's who you are, and there is nothing wrong with expressing yourself or with being who you are – who you were meant to be. Don't you _ever_ think that this is somehow your fault, or that you've done something wrong. Because you haven't. Do you understand?"

"Yeah, I know. Today's just a bad day for me. Thanks for being here."

"No problem. Seriously. But now, I really do need to finish this calculus homework before tomorrow," she replied, walking back to the bean bag to finish her monstrosity of an assignment.

* * *

><p>It was Saturday, and Blaine was enjoying a day of sleeping in at his dorm, when he heard a knock on his door. He groaned before slowly getting out of bed and opening the door, which opened up to reveal a very perky and wide-awake Wes.<p>

"Really, Wes? We don't have rehearsal today," Blaine sighed.

"Oh, I know that. I decide the rehearsal times, remember? David and I are meeting with some new kid today for coffee. He's transferring in on Monday due to bullying, I think. So we figured that it might be nice to have you there, since that's why you transferred," Wes replied.

"Oh, okay. Is that alright with the administration? I'm not on the Transfer Welcome Committee, like you guys are."

"Yes, Blaine. I'm aware. But sure, it'll be fine. No problems. We're just getting him coffee today, and then we'll show him around Monday. That's when you wouldn't be allowed to come."

"Uh huh. Okay, sure, I'll go for coffee, but I need to get dressed first. I'll meet you guys in 10 minutes."

"Make it 5," Wes demanded. "David's already downstairs."

"I can't gel this hair in five minutes, Wes!"

"Then leave it be, Blaine. Seriously, you look fine."

"Like I'd believe you. You two just have to wait if you want me to come," he said, closing the door.

* * *

><p>Wes, Blaine, and David arrived at the local coffee shop thirty minutes later, with time to spare, which was good, because Blaine had no clue what he was supposed to say to this kid, who he didn't even know anything about! They found a table and sat down.<p>

"So, tell me more about him," Blaine asked Wes.

"We actually don't know that much," David replied. "His name's Kurt, and he's transferring from a school in Lima."

"Lima? That's, wow, that's almost two hours away." Blaine was shocked. Things must be really bad for Kurt if he wants to transfer to a school two hours away from home.

"Yeah, it is. Anyway, here's his picture. We need to make sure we see him when he comes in," Wes said, looking around the coffee shop for any sign of him.

Blaine glanced over at the photograph that Wes was holding and stared. Wes laid the picture on the table, and Blaine ever so casually picked it up to look. _Wow,_ he thought. _Look at those eyes. And that hair! And – stop! You don't even know this guy, stop it!_ Blaine didn't even know if Kurt was gay. Sure, he had assumed that maybe he was because of the bullying, but really, there was no way of knowing. _Unless Kurt was to mention it_, Blaine thought, smiling to himself. He put down the picture and followed Wes' gaze.

"Is that him, do you think?" Wes asked.

"Sure looks like him," Blaine replied. He had to work at not staring at the boy. Instead, he started messing around with his coffee cup.

"I'll go meet him and buy him some coffee. You guys can just hang here for a second," David said, getting up and moving towards Kurt, who smiled and shook his hand once David introduced him.

"Must be him," Wes commented.

"Uh huh," Blaine said, again trying to prevent himself from staring.

"Really, Blaine?" Wes had noticed. Blaine glanced up, waiting for the speech he knew was coming. "He's new, he's been bullied at his old school, and we don't even know if he's gay. You can't just come in and hit on him or anything like that."

"As far as I know, I haven't. I just said 'uh huh,' and then you assumed things. And yeah, maybe I think he's cute. But I'm not going to say anything, Wes. You should know me better than that. He doesn't' need that right now."

Wes and Blaine were prevented from saying anything else, as a few moments later David led Kurt over to their table.

"Guys, this is Kurt. Kurt, this is Wes, and Blaine," he said, introducing them.

"Hi," Kurt said timidly. "I thought I was just meeting with two of you."

"Oh, yeah, that was the plan, but we figured we'd bring Blaine along with us. He transferred to Dalton because he was bullied, too," David said. "I hope that doesn't make you uncomfortable," he said, shifting in his seat slightly. He and Wes hadn't thought of that possibility.

"Oh no, it's fine. I just wondered. So, how does this work?" Kurt asked.

"This? Oh, right now we're just getting coffee and talking. David and I will show you around the school and everything when you come in on Monday. But there's no pressure here, Kurt. Don't feel like you have to tell us everything. We just want to get to know you," Wes replied.

"Okay. Well, I'm Kurt. I'm a senior at McKinley. I live with my dad and my step-mom and step-brother. I'm in the school glee club. Well, I guess now I have to say I was in the school's glee club…" he trailed off, gazing into space. It was obvious how much he cared about McKinley's glee club.

"We have a glee club here, you know. Except we don't call ourselves that. We're the Warblers. Wes and David are on the council, and I'm also a Warbler." Blaine looked at Wes pointedly before continuing, "And I'm sure that we'd love to have you try out, if you'd like."

Kurt's face lit up with Blaine's last sentence. "Yeah, I'd love that. Glee club was what got me through school these past few weeks. If it hadn't been for my friends there, I don't know if I would have been able to stand it."

"If you'd let us, we could be there for you, too. We have a zero tolerance no bullying policy. We're always there for each other. No worries," Wes added.

"I… thanks. It's hard. You guys just don't know how hard it is to be the only gay guy in school."

At this, Blaine very nearly choked on his coffee.

"You're right, Kurt. Wes and I have no idea how that feels. But Blaine does," David said gently.

"You… you're gay?" Kurt asked, turning to Blaine. He never would have imagined Blaine being gay. Sure, he wore stylish clothes, but that just meant that he had good fashion sense. _This guy is gay!_ Kurt thought to himself happily.

Blaine quickly realized it was his turn to talk. "Yeah, I'm gay. The guys at my old school bullied me for it, and my parents were ashamed of people talking about their gay son, so they sent me away. I go home every once in a while, but it's difficult. My parents think I have a girlfriend, actually. But we're not really together. Except on facebook," he added, jokingly. "She's my best friend, so she goes along with it."

"I tried that once. Didn't work. Kissing Brittany was _so_ weird. It didn't feel right, you know? So I gave up on it," Kurt said.

"Oh yeah?"

"Uh huh," Kurt nodded.

His lack of another response made Blaine think that he probably didn't want to go into any more detail. He was right. So he kept on telling his story.

"I was the only out gay kid at my school," he started. "I didn't realize that people would take it so badly. I was a freshman. I had absolutely no idea that so many people would think it was something awful. When I first came out, only a few people knew, so it was okay. Then it just got worse and worse. I came home one day with bruises all over me, and so I had to tell my parents what had happened. And instead of being there for me, they treated me just like the bullies. My dad wasn't kind about it. He shoved me to the wall and beat the crap out of me until my mom made him stop. She was convinced I was 'going through a phase or something.' I didn't transfer to Dalton until a few weeks later, but it was bad."

"That's awful," Kurt replied. "My family is really good about it. I couldn't ask for a better dad. When I finally came out, he said that he had known for years, and that it didn't change the fact that I was still his son."

Blaine was stopped from replying by his cell phone ringing. He pulled it out, and said, "Ah, my 'girlfriend.' I should pick up." He then walked away from the table to talk in private.

"See, Kurt, you have nothing to worry about at Dalton. We don't look down on you because you're gay. It's part of who you are, and we won't try and change that. No one will," Wes assured him.

"Thanks, guys, I really appreciate it."

Blaine walked back to the table at that moment. "Sorry, guys," he said hurriedly, "I have to go. Amanda's having some parental problems, and I'm going to go and see if I can help. Don't worry about driving me there, David. I'll walk. It's only a few blocks away, actually." He turned to face Kurt. "It was nice meeting you, Kurt. Here's my number. If you ever need anything, don't be afraid to call, okay?"

Kurt nodded.

"I'll see you around then," Blaine said, taking off. He smiled to himself a few minutes later, when, barely even a block away from the coffee shop, he received a text message.

_To Blaine: Thanks. It was nice meeting you, too. -Kurt_


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry for the shortness of this chapter… I definitely had wanted to include more, but this week has been super busy for me, and I haven't had a lot of time to write. I wanted to get something up, at least, so here's what I have so far. Kurt/Blaine interaction. :)**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Glee.**

Kurt woke up Monday to light streaming through the tawdry curtains that covered the window of the hotel room that he and his dad had shared ever since they had visited the Dalton administration on Friday. Kurt opened his eyes, glaring at the curtains. They were an awful color – didn't match the style of the room at all – and now they were letting in the morning light that signified a new day. It wasn't just any ordinary day; it was the day that Kurt would officially become a student at Dalton. It was hard to describe exactly what Kurt was feeling in this moment. Sure, he was excited (and relieved) to finally be away from all the bullies that constantly found amusement in his pain, but he was still nervous. What if Dalton wasn't actually any different than McKinley? What if all that was said was just a ploy to get him to transfer, so that they could torture him instead?

"No," he told himself firmly. "Stop being an idiot." With that sentiment, he got out of bed and headed to the bathroom to begin his skincare moisturizing regimen. As he pulled out his containers of moisturizing products, he called out to his dad, "Dad, it's time to get up. We have to be at Dalton by 8:30 to check in with the administration." He paused to listen for a grunt that would tell him that his father was awake, and once he had heard it, he went back to his task.

At 8 o'clock on the dot, Kurt was ready to go. He stood in front of the mirror, looking at himself in his new uniform. It very much fit the look of a prep school, and although it was comfortable enough to wear, it was nothing that Kurt was used to. In a way, he appreciated the uniform, because no one would be able to get onto him about his choice in clothes. At the same time, though, he missed his own stylish clothes. It was like a piece of him was going to be left out each day he got dressed. At least he could wear what he wished on the weekends.

His father broke through his silent thoughts with a firm, "Ready to go, kid?" Kurt took a deep breath and shook off all his insecurities. He could do this. He picked up his bag, put it over his shoulder, and followed his dad out to the car.

* * *

><p>The first day went well for Kurt. He followed David and Wes around as they showed him different parts of the school and gave him some tips on certain professors and what not. He wouldn't officially start with the classes until the next day, so after he had eaten lunch with his dad and the principal, he was given free rein to fix up his room. He opened up his room and stood, staring at the vastness of it all. It was a dorm meant for only one person to live in, but it was at least twice as big as the room he had at home. In one corner stood the bed, a nightstand, and some dressers. The center of the room held a couch and nice coffee table, and the other side of the room was home to his new desk and bookshelves. There were two doors in his room, and Kurt soon discovered his personal bathroom and walk-in closet. He was overwhelmed by it all. His poor parents, having to pay for all of this. He dropped his bag by the desk and continued to stare. All this was his. It was a lot to take in.<p>

* * *

><p>Blaine chuckled silently to himself as he stood at the door to Kurt's dorm and watched him stare at the room. He hadn't meant to spy on him. Really, he hadn't. It's just that he had forgotten his calculator as he rushed out in the morning, and was going back to his dorm to get it during his lunch break. As it turned out, Kurt was to live on the same hall as he did, and when Blaine saw Kurt in his room, it was like he was drawn to him. He didn't make it to his room before he stopped and watched Kurt.<p>

"It's a lot to take in, isn't it?" Blaine asked, letting Kurt know that he was there.

Kurt jumped slightly and turned around to see Blaine walking in. "Yeah, it is actually," he said musingly. Kurt was surprised Blaine was there, but he was happy about it, too, because as much as he wasn't ready to admit it, he definitely had a pretty big crush on his new gay friend.

"I remember my first day here. I was overwhelmed by it all, too."

"I have this whole room to myself," Kurt mused. "It's got to be twice as large as my room at home." He glanced around the room again.

At this moment, Blaine decided to make a move. He liked this guy, and what a better way to get to know him than to help him get settled in his new room? "Want help unpacking or something?" he asked.

"Yeah, that would be great, actually. Ummm….I have some books in that box over there, if you want to start putting them on the bookshelf," he said, pointing to a box on the bed.

"Sure thing," Blaine replied, picking up the box and moving it to the desk before starting to empty it. He was about to ask Kurt a question about how his morning had gone when Kurt asked him a question instead.

"So, did you get everything worked out with your, uh… should I call her your girlfriend?"

"You could just call her Amanda, if you'd like. I don't hide who I am at Dalton. My parents never come here, so it's just when I'm at home that I have to worry about it all." He continued placing books on the shelf, when he added as an afterthought, "and on facebook. They insist on being my friends, so I have to play that out there, as well. But to answer your question, it's fine now. She was having a rough day, and needed someone to talk to."

"So she went to you?" Kurt asked. "Sorry, that sounded rude. I'm simply surprised that she would come to you, since you aren't actually dating."

"I'm her best friend, have been since I met her back not this summer but the one before," Blaine responded as he put the last book on the shelf. He turned around to ask Kurt what he should do next, when he noticed Kurt sitting on the couch. "Kurt, you alright?" he asked, walking over to where Kurt was and sitting down next to him.

"Oh I'm fine. Just fine," he responded.

Well, there was just no way Blaine was going to believe that. Kurt was obviously nervous, and the way he was messing with his coat sleeves showed Blaine that there was probably something more than what Kurt was letting on about.

"Are you sure? Because if you ever need anyone, I can be here for you. I know you don't know me yet, but I hope that we'll be great friends. Honestly, I would love to have another friend that's gay. There aren't all that many of us, that are out in the open, at least, and it's always nice to have someone to talk to. It would be a lot easier to talk to you than to Wes or David, let me tell you."

Kurt grinned slightly at that last bit. "Thanks, Blaine," he said, leaning over to give the boy a quick hug. He wished he could just sit there holding Blaine, but he knew that wouldn't be acceptable. He couldn't just come on that strongly to a guy that he'd met _two days ago_.

"Hey," Blaine started, "I'd love to stay and help you unpack the rest of the way, but I have to get to class. I'll see you later, alright?"

"Sounds good. Thanks again," Kurt replied.

Blaine was almost out of the door when he remembered. "Hey, Kurt." Kurt turned around to look at him. "David, Wes, and I are going for coffee this afternoon once we get done with class and Warbler rehearsal. Do you want to join us?"

"Coffee again? You guys must be practically dependent on that," Kurt said, smirking a little. "But you should know, I am, too. I will _never_ turn down coffee."

Blaine laughed. "Sure thing. I don't know when we'll get done exactly, but I'll text you." With that, he walked to his room, grabbed his calculator, and ran to math class, arriving just before he would have been tardy. Blaine Anderson was never tardy.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: New chapter is up! I don't know about you guys, but I'm excited for this one. **

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Glee.**

* * *

><p>The four boys entered the doors of the Lima Bean, already laughing and talking excitedly amongst themselves. The Lima Bean baristas looked up and smiled. It had been a long, boring day. Not many people had come in to order coffee, which was unusual, so it was nice to finally have some exciting customers.<p>

"Why don't you and Kurt go get us a booth and we'll get your coffee?" David asked Blaine.

"Sure. Just get my usual," he replied, handing David five dollars.

Doing the same, Kurt added, "Thanks. I'd like a grande non-fat mocha."

"Like last time?" Wes asked.

"Just like last time," he responded, and walked away with Blaine to grab a table near the front, next to a window.

"Looks like it's not just Blaine that has a usual," Wes commented, laughing to himself as he and David went to order the coffee.

When Wes and David arrived at the booth Kurt and Blaine had chosen, they noticed two things. First, Blaine and Kurt were seated close by each other – closer than normal for two people not in a relationship. They weren't touching, but they weren't too far off, either. Second, neither of them looked up as their coffees were placed in front of them. They only had eyes for each other. David and Wes shared a knowing glance before sitting down.

Kurt was still laughing at something Blaine had said, so Wes spoke up. "What's so funny?" Kurt just shook his head. "Seriously, Blaine, what did you tell him?" he demanded.

Blaine was trying hard to restrain himself from laughing as he answered, "Just telling him about Warbler practice today."

David shook his head laughing. "Oh no. Now he probably thinks we're crazy."

Kurt finally got over his fit of laughter and turned to David. "Oh no," he said. "Well, I think I already knew that part, actually. I can't wait to try out for the Warblers. From what I've heard from Blaine, you guys are hilarious."

"Before I got side-tracked, I was telling him how I was _sure_ that he'd fit in with us," Blaine informed Wes and David.

"You two are on the council, right?" Kurt asked.

"Yessirree," Wes said. "Are you looking to audition anytime soon?"

"Yeah, I am! How fast do you think I could?" Kurt asked eagerly.

"We'll have to talk with the teachers, but probably by the end of next week, I think," Wes said, looking at David, who gave confirmation.

"That sounds right. So you should start preparing your song now," he added.

Kurt could hardly contain his excitement, and it was obvious. It caused Blaine to chuckle, and he reached out and put his hand on Kurt's shoulder. "You're really excited about this, aren't you?" he asked.

"I am. Singing is pretty much my life. In fact, I'm not even sure I can really put that qualifier in there. It is my life," Kurt admitted, smiling. Blaine moved his hand to grab his coffee, and Kurt internally sighed. He had enjoyed having Blaine's hand on his shoulder, even if Blaine were to never think of him in any other sense than as a friend. He could almost still feel the warmth of Blaine on his shoulder, and he caught himself wishing for it to return…

* * *

><p>It was one of <em>those<em> weekends. A weekend where Blaine's parents made him come home, that is. Except that this weekend was an unexpected one. Blaine had received a phone call Tuesday telling him that he was expected to come home – that they had some "things" to talk about. Blaine could only imagine what those things might be. He spent the entire car ride home (a whole 30 minutes from Dalton) wondering what he had done, what he had said. Surely he hadn't done anything to merit his parents' disapproval any time recently, had he? He couldn't think of anything, and that made him even more nervous.

He arrived at his house, got out of the car, and shook off his nervousness. It would do him no good to go inside already looking like he had something to hide, or had something to be nervous about.

The first few hours at home were about as normal as they ever were. Blaine didn't say much, and his parents didn't say much to him, either. Dinner was awkward, as they ate in silence. Blaine was seriously beginning to wonder if they really had needed him to talk about something when his dad cleared his throat.

"So, Blaine. You were out with some friends earlier this week?" his father asked.

_What?_ _What does that have to do with anything?_ He thought to himself before answering, "I was out with a few guys on Monday. We went to the Lima Bean for coffee after class and Warbler practice. But that's it, I think. I had a test today, so I've been in my dorm studying, mostly." Blaine honestly couldn't see where this conversation was going.

"I know. I saw you at the coffee shop with these _boys_." He replied. The way he said "boys" with so much disdain made Blaine nervous. It wasn't like he was dating any of them – heck, Wes and David were straight! Besides, it wasn't like he was out with just one boy. He had been with three other guys. What did his dad expect to happen?

"I'm sorry, is there a problem here? I don't see why this is bothering you. We met up for coffee."

"It wasn't that you were meeting people for coffee that is my _problem_, as you so delicately put it. It's that you were _flirting_ with them," his dad sneered.

"What? No, I wasn't. Look, you know Wes and David. Kurt is a new student. We were just taking him out for coffee. I was _not_ flirting. With _any_ of them. Besides, Dad, in case you've forgotten, I have a girlfriend." His brain told himself that this wasn't entirely true, but he swept it aside. It was all that was keeping him alive right now, he was sure. Besides, he _hadn't_ been flirting with Kurt. Had he?

"Yes, and I'm pretty sure your girlfriend wouldn't appreciate your touching another boy inappropriately," his father added.

"WHAT? That didn't happen! Gosh Dad, even if…NO! There was no inappropriate touching. I can't even remember _touching_ any of them!"

"You put your hand on that one boy's shoulder," Blaine's dad replied stonily.

"I…that didn't mean anything! He was laughing, I was laughing. It was just natural, I guess. I didn't even remember until you brought it up!"

His mom interrupted at this point. "We just want to make sure you're not getting into any of your old habits, Blaine. You've made so much progress with Amanda."

Blaine couldn't believe what he was hearing. _Progress. That's what they thought this was._ "I'm not dating any of them. No crushes, nothing. I'm dating Amanda. And actually, I was going to invite her over sometime tomorrow, but now I don't know if I want to." With that, Blaine went upstairs, slammed his door, and crashed on his bed.

* * *

><p>Blaine awoke the next morning dreading the day. He had been through enough fights with his parents to last him a while. Unfortunately, he had this horrible feeling in the pit of his stomach that it wasn't over. How could it be? He had stormed out of the room angry last night, without really finishing the conversation. He decided that he'd just stay up in his room as long as possible, and hope that it would help the situation, although he doubted it. He got up, showered, and turned on his computer to open facebook, where he spent the next three hours wasting time on the internet and sending messages back and forth with Amanda, Kurt and some of his Warbler friends. By the time 2:30 rolled around, he could no longer hold in his hunger, so he went downstairs to fix himself some lunch.<p>

Went he got there, his parents were sitting at the table talking. They stopped when Blaine walked in, which was always a bad sign. _Great_, he thought to himself as he spread mayonnaise onto some bread for a sandwich. _We're going to have another talk like last night. I don't know if I can do this._ He finished making his sandwich before heading over to the table and joining his parents. They waited for him to finish eating before turning to talk to him, which he found surprising. He had completely been expecting them to drill him as soon as he sat down.

"Blaine, we've been thinking," his mother started, before his father interrupted.

"We don't think you should go to Dalton anymore," he announced.

"What?" Blaine asked, staring at them.

"We're not sure that you being around boys all the time is healthy for you," his mother said. The way she said it made it seem like she was caring, except that it was the complete opposite.

"You think that since I'm around straight guys all the time I'm going to turn gay?" he asked. "That's ridiculous. When I had my 'phase,' as you two call it, I was at a normal public school. Meaning I was _not_ around guys all the time."

"We just want what's best for you, honey," he mom responded.

"Obviously you don't, if you want to take me away from Dalton. My grades there are great, it's an excellent education – you've said that yourself – and I have true friends there. I _never_ had that at my old school. Besides, what would it look like on college applications if I changed schools now?"

"Better that than you turn gay again," his father replied shortly.

Blaine had to hold back tears. This wasn't fair. Why were they always getting on to him for this? He couldn't wait to move out next year. "That's not going to happen, but even if I were to 'turn gay again,' it would not be because of Dalton. Please, don't make me transfer. Please. I'm not doing anything you don't want me to be doing. I'll even stop going out for coffee if that makes you feel better. Because that's what this is all about! – You're still upset about last night!"

When Blaine's mother again replied, "We just want what's best for you," he just let it rest. There was no way he was going to change their minds, and arguing with them was not helping his case. He sat there, silent, waiting for them to either say something else or indicate to him that he should leave.

"Your mom and I are going out tonight. We'll be leaving in a few minutes, and don't expect us back until later," his dad announced, standing up and leaving the room. Blaine took it as his cue to go as well, and he went upstairs to his room again and shut the door before sitting on the bed trying to calm himself.

* * *

><p>True to what they had said, Blaine's parents were gone within minutes, leaving Blaine alone to his anger. It was so frustrating to him that every conversation he ever had with his parents turned into a fight about his sexuality! He wished he could just open up to them and be honest. He hated that he was always lying about who he was. Trying to distract himself, Blaine went downstairs to where the television was and popped in the first Harry Potter movie. Whenever he was stressed, that was what he did. Harry Potter always made him feel better. Except for today. Today, it was almost as if watching this movie made it worse. <em>I need a drink, <em>he decided. _Maybe that will help._ Decision made, Blaine got up and went to find his parents' stash. It wasn't difficult to find – he already knew where it was. He grabbed a six-pack of beer and headed back to the living room.

He sat down and opened the bottle, pulling out his phone as he did so. Maybe texting Amanda would help.

_Hey! Are you busy? –Blaine_

_Nah, I'm just reading a book, avoiding my parents. What's up? –Amanda_

_Nothing out of the ordinary. My parents are out, and right before they left they yelled at me again. –Blaine_

_About the same stuff as last night? That's awful, Blaine. –Amanda_

_Now they say that they're regretting sending me to Dalton, because they're afraid I'm around guys too much. –Blaine_

_Are you alright? Do you want me to come over? Actually, that's not a question. I'm coming over. –Amanda_

_Thanks. But I'll warn you, I'm not doing anything interesting. –Blaine_

_You're watching Harry Potter, aren't you? –Amanda_

_You know me too well. –Blaine_

* * *

><p>When Amanda arrived, Blaine had finished off the first beer and was starting another. He offered one to Amanda, and although she wasn't sure it was a good idea for them to be drinking, she took a bottle anyways. They sat in silence until the end of the movie, when Blaine put in the second one. Amanda decided that maybe it was the time to try to get Blaine to talk.<p>

"Want to talk about it?" she asked.

"Nope," he replied before taking another drink. "I'm good."

Things continued like this for a while, Blaine and Amanda watching the movie while finishing off the six-pack. By the time they were done drinking the beer, they were both drunk. There was no question about it.

As the movie drew to a close, Blaine fell backwards on the couch. "I just don't get it," he said.

"Voldy was the heir of Slytherin. Blaine, that's easy," Amanda said, giggling.

"No, I wasn't…I wasn't talking about that," he slurred. "I don't get what my parents can't accept that I'm gay. There's nothing wrong with me, you know. I just like guys. Completely normal. Girls do it _all_ the time."

Amanda stopped giggling, but couldn't think of anything to say, so Blaine continued to talk.

"It's like, they need me to have sex to make them accept me. Sex with a girl. Not with a boy," Blaine felt the need to explain. Or really, the alcohol felt the need to explain. "If we were to, you know, with you…" he trailed off. "Do you want to?"

Poor Blaine was so drunk he didn't know what he was saying, and wouldn't remember it in the morning. Unfortunately for him, Amanda wasn't any less drunk than he was, and was therefore in the same situation.

"Why the hell not?" she asked, crashing on top of him.

* * *

><p>When Blaine woke up the next morning in his bed, he was alone and had a horrible headache. And he didn't remember a thing.<p>

**A/N: AAHHH! Please don't kill me! I don't know what my subconscious was thinking…this kind of just randomly happened. Drunk!Blaine makes me angry – it was weird writing him drunk. Probably won't happen again. Just sayin'. Sometime soon Blaine will stand up to his parents and come out again. I'd like to see that. :) We'll just have to see where this story takes us…**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Here's chapter 6. It turned out much different than what I had originally planned in my head. It was just as if I started writing and my characters pulled me off in a different direction. I will always follow my characters, though. Their ideas are so much better than mine, haha.**

**I may or may not be able to get a chapter posted next Sunday. It's finals time, and I have to commit a lot of my extra time to studying. I'll try to get something short up if I can. Much love to you all.**

**Disclaimer: No ownership of Glee is claimed.**

* * *

><p>Blaine shuffled out of bed and grabbed some Tylenol, trying to clear up the pounding in his head. <em>I must have had more to drink than I usually do<em>. Blaine honestly couldn't remember much of the night before. He knew he was watching Harry Potter, and that he was drinking. Trying to think about it was just making his headache worse, so Blaine went downstairs to the kitchen to get some orange juice. He seemed to remember somewhere that drinking orange juice could help a hangover. He hoped it was true.

His parents were sitting at the dining table when Blaine walked in. As usual, he ignored them and went to pour his juice.

"We've decided to let you stay at Dalton, Blaine," his mother said.

To say that Blaine was surprised was an understatement. He nearly spat out his juice. "What?"

"We were wrong yesterday. We were jumping to conclusions, and I'm sorry," she answered.

Now Blaine was more confused than ever. Where was this coming from? Why were they all of a sudden not going to pester him any more about his sexuality? "I'm confused," Blaine admitted. "I'm appreciative, certainly, but I don't understand what changed your minds."

"After last night, we're not worried about you anymore," his father said.

_After last night?_ Blaine racked his mind trying to remember how whatever he did last night could make them change their minds. The problem was that he couldn't remember anything past texting Amanda. _Oh! She must have come over_, he thought.

The look on his face must have still conveyed confusion, because his mom decided to explain further. "Once we walked in on you and Amanda," she clarified.

_Once we walked in on you and Amanda? That makes it sound like we slept together or something._ All of the sudden Blaine's thoughts were flooded with flashbacks. He could feel his face coloring a deep red as he stood there, looking at his parents. _Crap, crap, crap. How did that happen?_ He couldn't think of what to say, so he settled for "Oh."

"There's no need to be embarrassed, son. It's natural to want to feel that way about a girl. I'm proud of you."

His father was _proud_ of him? Blaine couldn't take it anymore. "I'd rather not talk about this, if that's okay," he said, placing his glass in the sink before heading up to his room. Once he was alone, he broke down. How had this happened? He was drunk, that's how. Blaine knew it was no good just sitting there moping. It wouldn't help the situation at all. He needed to talk to someone about it. "Kurt," he said quietly. "I need to talk to Kurt."

* * *

><p>Amanda woke up the next morning with a moan. Unlike Blaine, she remembered everything. It felt awful. Just thinking about it made her feel sick. He was her best friend! How could she do that to him? Having his parents walk in had been so embarrassing. His mother ended up driving her home once they realized she had been drinking, and Blaine's father had followed with her car. Luckily, her parents hadn't said anything to her when she arrived home so late. She really hoped they wouldn't question her now. She had no idea what she would say.<p>

She picked up her phone, hoping for a text from Blaine. As uncomfortable as it all was, she knew that they would need to talk about it. Seeing nothing, she sighed in relief. At least she had a few more hours to think of what in the world she was going to say.

* * *

><p>Blaine arrived at Dalton and practically ran up the stairs to Kurt's room. Once he was at the door, however, he became nervous. What if this would change Kurt's opinion of him? Would he be able to deal with that? He was supposed to be the strong one – the mentor. What would Kurt say when he found out what he had done? Nervous as ever, Blaine knocked on the door.<p>

"Blaine!" Kurt exclaimed when he opened the door. "I thought you went home for the weekend."

"Yeah, I did," he answered, lowering his head a little. "But some things happened, and I need someone to talk to," he said, looking up hopefully. "Can I come in?"

"Of course, Blaine," Kurt answered, standing aside to let him through. Once they were inside and Kurt had shut the door, Kurt followed Blaine over to the couch. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"I slept with Amanda," Blaine burst out, almost tripping over the words from talking so fast. _That_ wasn't what he had planned to say. Where had dapper, always-on-top-of-things Blaine gone? He had planned to ease into it, not just practically shouting it at him as soon as he had sat down.

Kurt's response was simple. "What?"

"I don't know what happened! I mean, I don't even remember it all! From what my parents were implying this morning, that's what happened, and I'm pretty sure I'm remembering things…" he said trailing off, before picking up speed again. "I was drunk. My parents were berating my sexuality _again_ and I got pissed off and started watching Harry Potter. I remember going and getting a beer and texting Amanda, but after that everything's all fuzzy. Ugghh, I don't even know how this happened! I don't like girls! Gosh, Amanda's got to hate me right now…"

Kurt didn't know what to say, or what to do. He was hurt by Blaine's admission, and although he didn't want to admit it, he was angry. It just made it worse that he knew he had no right to be angry. Sure, he liked Blaine, but they weren't dating. Who Blaine slept with was really none of his business. But what did Blaine expect him to say? That he was okay with it? That he'd support him through it? Just as Kurt was thinking about how unlikely _that_ was ever going to happen, a sob burst out from Blaine. He sounded so broken, so hurt, that Kurt pushed aside his anger and reached over to take the slightly smaller boy in his arms, holding him to his chest and letting him cry on his shoulder.

When Blaine realized that Kurt was holding him, he started sobbing harder. He clutched at Kurt's shirt and burrowed his head into Kurt's shoulder. He didn't even try to stop the cries coming out of his mouth. Slowly, tentatively, Kurt's hand started massaging Blaine's back. Kurt had never comforted someone like this before, so he had no idea if what he was doing was what Blaine needed. Blaine didn't complain, though, so he guessed it was okay.

Kurt had no idea how long he sat there holding Blaine before the crying stopped and Blaine lifted his head to Kurt's. "Thanks," he whispered. Kurt said nothing and just kept watching Blaine, waiting for him to say something else. He had the feeling the Blaine wasn't finished talking.

"Sorry," Blaine said, meeting Kurt's eyes for the first time. "I probably just ruined your shirt with my stupid tears."

Kurt put his hand on Blaine's shoulder. "No, Blaine. One, my shirt doesn't matter. It'll wash, and if it doesn't, well, you are more important than any shirt. And two – Blaine, look at me." He waited for Blaine to lift his eyes up again before continuing. "Your tears aren't stupid. You're hurting, and you're allowed to show that emotion. Do you understand me?"

Blaine nodded and sighed. "Thanks for letting me fall apart on you."

"Don't worry about it. That's what friends are for, isn't it?"

"Yeah," Blaine replied, laughing. He ducked his head and noticed for the first time that he and Kurt were holding hands. He didn't know when that had happened, but he certainly wasn't coming to complain about it. "I wish I were more like you," he said quietly.

Kurt wasn't sure that Blaine had meant for him to hear that, but he had, loud and clear. "Oh, Blaine," he said tenderly, shaking his head, "no you don't. You're wonderful on your own."

"But you're so proud of who you are, Kurt. I'm out and proud here at Dalton, but at home… the way I pretend like I'm not gay… it scares me sometimes. I wish I could be more confident, that I had the courage to stand up to my parents and tell them, 'I'm gay. I'm proud of it, and there's nothing you can do about that. You can't change the way I am.'"

"Blaine, I was lucky to have a dad would understood me, who loved me. He told me once that he didn't love me _in spite of _my homosexuality, because he loves me for every part of what I am. You don't have that support, Blaine, but you are still proud of who you are. It took me years to even admit that I was gay to my friends, even when I did have that support."

"I'm still hiding from it, though – "

Kurt interrupted him. "Blaine. Blaine, look at me." When he didn't lift his head, Kurt put his hand under Blaine's jaw and gently moved his head so that their eyes were on the same level. "Stop beating yourself up. You made a mistake, yes. Everyone does. It doesn't mean that you aren't still a funny, smart, engaging, wonderful, talented person. There is so much about you that I admire."

Blaine's heart skipped a beat. "You really mean it?"

"Yes, Blaine, I do."

"Gosh, I don't know what I would have done if I couldn't come to you. Thank you."

Kurt just smiled. "I'll always be here for you, Blaine."

"I should go talk to Amanda. Gah, I am not looking forward to this."

"You'll be fine," Kurt said, squeezing Blaine's hand as they both stood up. Kurt moved in to hug Blaine. "I'm proud of you," he whispered in his ear.

"Can I text you later?" Blaine asked, turning just as he reached the door.

"Of course."

* * *

><p>Blaine was sitting in his car outside Amanda's house, willing himself to pluck up the courage to go and knock on the door, but not finding any. His phone vibrated in his pocket, and he pulled it out to see a text message from Kurt.<p>

_To Blaine: Courage._

Blaine smiled, and was about to put his phone up when he realized that he never asked Amanda if he could come over. What if she didn't want to talk to him? Hands shaking slightly, he typed out a quick text to her.

_To Amanda: Is it all right if I come over? I think we should talk._

He didn't have to wait long to receive a text back.

_To Blaine: Sure. Just text me when you get here, and I'll come downstairs to meet you._

Blaine sighed before sending his response.

_To Amanda: I'm actually already here._

Taking a deep breath, Blaine got out of his car and walked up to the door.


End file.
